In commercial laundries, where the washing machines frequently have washing capacities in excess of several hundred pounds dry weight of laundry per wash, special extractor devices are used to remove excess water from the washed goods before drying the goods in a dryer. One form of extraction utilizes a pervious sided tub to hold the wet laundry goods and a plunger is then forced into the tub to compress the goods and squeeze the water therefrom for drainage from the tub. One conventional system mounts the tub on wheels, and the tub is filled at the washer and then rolled to the extractor device itself where the excess water is removed, and thereafter the tub with the extracted goods is rolled away for unloading at the dryer. However, with high production commercial washing systems utilizing banks of washers located side by side and automatic conveying means for otherwise transporting the soiled and/or washed goods, the big bottleneck thus far has been at the extractor.